There Goes My Life
by lady-guinevere528
Summary: To Adam Banks hockey was the world. But when the unexpected happens, he must truly decide what is important in life. Chapter One is up with more to come.


There Goes My Life  
Chapter One: A Choice You Can Live With  
  
I don't own The Mighty Ducks or any places or characters from the trilogy. No copyright infringement is intended and I make no profit from this story. It is purely for fun.  
  
Adam Banks was a junior at Eden Hall Academy. He was also the top scorer for the Eden Hall Ducks Varsity hockey team and had already attracted the attention of several scouts. For the past six months he had been dating fellow Eden Hall junior Daphne Monroe. Personality wise they couldn't be more opposite, Adam was a quiet rather shy person while Daphne was loud and outgoing. Charlie Conway, Adam's roommate and best friend, couldn't stand her and found her to be obnoxious and needy. He had heard from his girlfriend, Linda, about her reputation for being 'easy.' While Adam insisted those were just rumors, Charlie dreaded the thought of her hurting his best friend and found reasons to dislike her. He had recently had a talk with Adam about how hard Adam had worked to be the best and what a shame it would be for things to get screwed up this late in the game. Adam had begun to agree with Charlie on the needy part and started to find her constant presence and need of his attention to be a distraction both to hockey and school work. This had prompted Adam to break things off with her before his grades start to slip and he found himself far too near the C average which would earn him a ride on the pine pony and ruin his chances with scouts. He approached her before dinner on Friday evening.

"Daphne," he said to her as she stood among her friends on the way to dinner, "We need to have a talk." She smiled as always and walked with him to the dorm room he and Charlie shared. As soon as the door closed she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "I like these little before dinner 'talks'," she said in a whispered voice. As he stared into her bright greens eyes he began to have second thoughts. He really did like her and enjoyed being around her but wasn't at a point in his life where a steady girlfriend could be a top priority. Hockey and his future had always come first, his dad had stressed this from an early age. He still liked how it felt to have someone love him and always like to be around him even when things went wrong and he wasn't in the best mood. He selfishly accepted and returned one last deep kiss."I really do need to talk to you about something, something important," he said to her as be backed out of her embrace. "Is everything alright sweetie?" she asked with genuine concern. "No, its not," he told her and watched her smile fade. She didn't say a word but took his hand awaiting the bad news. "Um," he started quietly, "Its about us. I just don't think that I am at the best point in my life to have a steady girlfriend." At this point she had dropped his hand but still said nothing. "What I mean is," he went on, "I just think that I have to spend so much time with hockey and school that I couldn't be there for you like a boyfriend should be. I just know that eventually I would really let you down and I don't wanna hurt you." The smile returned to her face, "You don't wanna hurt me?" She began to laugh in spite of the tears that were forming in her eyes. "That is about the lamest breakup excuse I have ever heard. God Adam just say the truth. Say 'Hockey takes precedence in my life. I don't have time for you.'"Adam sighed, it was the truth. "I'm sorry," was all he managed to say. "Seeing me for six months hasn't had any effect on your on your precious hockey game. But I suppose that is irrelevant. Just as irrelevant as how supportive I try to be by showing up every game to cheer you on, giving you back rubs after games when you get slammed a few times." All of this was true as well and Adam started to feel about two inches tall which left him speechless. She exhaled deeply and opened the door to leave. "God help any girl who ever truly loves you Adam Banks," she said as she walked out the door. Adam began to cry. He sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands and decided to skip dinner that evening. It had been almost three weeks since Adam had broken up with Daphne and he had tried talking to her several times with no positive results. He still missed her but things had basically returned to normal. He went to hockey practice 3 times a week and every Saturday afternoon and threw himself into his studies the rest of the time. Charlie had noticed how sad Adam had been and had been spending a lot of time trying to cheer him up. On this particular Thursday evening Charlie was attempting to teach Adam how to play poker when they heard a knock at the door."That must be Fulton," Charlie said as he got up to get the door, "He was suppose to come play with us when he finished his homework." Charlie opened the door and was astonished to see Daphne standing in the hallway. Her eyes were red and Charlie could see she was on the verge of tears. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "I need to talk to Adam," she replied. At this point Adam was standing right behind Charlie, "What's wrong Daphne?" Charlie stepped out of the doorway so she could come in and closed the door behind her. He stood silently, just inside the closed door. Adam sat down on the end of his bed and Daphne sat next to him. She was crying openly at this point and he put an arm around her."What's wrong Daphne?" he asked softly. She grabbed him in a tight embrace. "I'm pregnant," she said almost in a whisper. Adam swore for a moment that his heart stopped. He was sure that he wasn't breathing. "Are you sure?" he asked her, knowing that she wouldn't have come if she wasn't. "I took 3 tests," she said looking him in the eyes. "But," he said, "we always used a condom." She wiped her tears, "They aren't full proof Adam." Charlie coughed just a little. He had seen her around school with several other guys since Adam had dumped her and Adam had told him that she wasn't a virgin the first time they had sex. "What Charlie?" she asked him in an irritated voice. "Oh," he said, unsure of the best way to phrase this, "well I mean, I was just wondering if you are 100% sure..." She bought her hand to cover her face and sighed deeply, knowing exactly what he was trying to ask."Contrary to popular opinion around here Charlie," she informed him, "I don't sleep with everyone. Its Adam's!" Adam shot Charlie an evil glance. "Uh," Charlie said quickly, "I am going to go get some more food." He left quickly. Adam gently touched her face, "Sorry about him." She smiled and sniffled, "Thanks. He never had too high an opinion of me." He pulled her close to him and held her. "What do you want to do?" he asked her after a few moments. "I don't know," she said defeatedly, "I know my parents are going to be furious. They are really religious and I was always their 'good girl.'" Adam ran his fingers through her hair, "Well, have you uh...considered all the options?" She gave a little chuckle, "I had a feeling you would suggest abortion." Adam turned her so she was facing him, "I am not saying that is what I want to do. I am just trying to figure out what you want to do. I will help you whatever decision you make. I will give you money for whatever you need."She stood up quickly, "I don't want your money Adam. And I don't want the decision to be mine. I came to tell you so we could decide this together. It is your child too." Adam was thinking about what impact this decision was going to have on his future. Surely being a teenage father wouldn't look good to scouts and his dad would absolutely murder him. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even see her walk out of the room. He heard the door shut and looked up. He knew that he should go after her but thought it best to decide before he talked to her again. A few seconds later Charlie came through the door. Adam knew he hadn't gone far. Adam was still a little sore with him for what he said to Daphne before but decided to deal with it later since he was in need of a friend now.Without a word Charlie sat down on the bed beside Adam. With this gesture Adam knew that Charlie was here for him and was reminded why Charlie was his best friend. He sighed, "What am I going to do?" Charlie scratched his head a little, "I wish I could tell you. What does she want to do?" "She isn't sure either," he answered, "She wanted me to be a part of her decision making process. I really messed up Charlie! I am so stupid! I had my future all planned out. First juniors, then the pros. I never really considered children or a family in my future plans." Charlie put a comforting arm around his friend, "You're 16 Adam, I'm not surprised that you weren't thinking about having children. I doubt any of us are. You aren't stupid though. You tried to be careful, it could happen to anybody."Adam knew that Charlie was trying to help but if he hadn't slept with her in the first place he wouldn't be in this situation. "But every time I think about...you know, abortion, I think about killing a child. My child Charlie. God that sounds so unreal. A little boy or girl that would call me dad," his voice was shaky at this point and Charlie knew that his would be similarly shaking if he were in Adam's position. "Banksie," he began, "you have to make a decision that you can live with. I think you should talk to Daphne. I mean I'm sure she is wondering these same things. I know that I haven't always been her biggest fan but you two need each other right now."He was right. Adam left for Daphne's room. He knocked and after several moments the door opened. Daphne stood there in her pajamas, her eyes still red. She didn't say anything, not even a hello greeting. "Can I talk to you?" Adam asked. She stepped back from the door and let him into her room, closing the door behind her. "I already made an appointment," she told him once the door was closed. "Its Friday at 4," she went on, "I need about $200, I have the rest." For a moment he was completely dumbfounded by her sudden change. "You don't have to do that," he said finally. She snickered, "I can't do anything else by myself. I don't see a whole lot of options." "I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just scared and I had a whole future all planned out and then I dunno," he said solemnly. "You don't think I had goals for my future? I was scared too Adam!" she said loudly as tears began to flow again from her eyes.He pulled her to him and held her tightly. "I'm sorry," he reiterated, "I am here now ok. I don't want you to get an abortion. I promise that I will help you." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" "Yeah," he told her with a kiss on her cheek, "I care about you a lot. Besides, this is my child too." 


End file.
